metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Preved
The Preved (Russian: Превед) is a Metro-made anti-materiel rifle that appears in Metro: Last Light, known for having the highest single-shot damage capacity of any weapon in the game (it is capable of defeating the Bear in as few as five shots on the easier difficulties), as well as being one of only three true sniper rifles in the game - the others being the Valve and the Clapper. Overview The Preved is a high-powered, bolt-action rifle which appears in Metro: Last Light. The Preved fires the 12.7x108mm round and has the highest damage per bullet of any firearm in the game. It looks closely based on the WWII-era PTRD and its semi-auto cousin, PTRS-41 anti-tank rifle. In its basic configuration it only holds one round but the player can enhance this by customizing it with a 5-round detachable box magazine, as well as a 4x scope, and a flash suppressor/muzzle brake. The Preved is able to penetrate most forms of cover, retaining more than enough power to kill the enemy behind. It can also drop enemies in heavy armor with a single hit. Its extreme damage output is useful in taking down large tough mutants such as Demons and can even be used against the Bear, though its extremely slow rate of fire means you will have to be accurate. Although it could be effective, using the rifle against agile enemies such as Watchmen is not recommended. This weapon has unmatched firepower, but even with the magazine attachment installed, the cycle between each round is slow. Sadly, however, there are very few places in the game where you can successfully snipe, or any where stealth would not be more effective. Ammunition is also rare; however, as of Redux, it is possible to purchase ammo directly from merchants available later in the game, in the older version of Last Light, purchasing 12.7x108mm rounds is not possible. Additionally, the fact that the weapon cannot be silenced means it is often less effective than a silenced Kalash, VSV or Tikhar. One of the few good instances to use this weapon is during the final battle for D6, where its anti-materiel capabilities are used in taking out the Tank, though it performs well afterwards in taking out the armored Flamethrower trooper and his riot-shielded guard. Or just enemy soldier from a distance, which it proves to be better than assault rifles. Variants and Customization The Preved has four attachments available to it. Its upgrade pattern is similar to that of the Valve, but with less Optics to choose from. Equipping Extended magazine turns the Preved from a single-shot weapon into a bolt-action rifle with 5 rounds in the magazine. Appearances Preved variants in Metro: Last Light * A fully upgraded Preved is carried by Anna at the end of D6 and is used to cover Artyom during the Ashes level. * It is first available to the player for purchase from the weapon merchant gun at the Depot, all 4 attachments are also available to purchase. * In The Dead City, halfway through the mission, after Artyom imagines he is being run over by a car (actually he was hit by a Watchman), the player can head upstairs through an open doorway to the left. After a flashback of a woman showering you can find a Preved with laser sight and flash suppressor lying in the bath. * Two upgraded rifles can be found in the second-last part of the battle for D6, where they are vital for completing the objective. Artyom can also receive and customize the weapon for free before the battle begins. * In the Sniper Team mission of the Faction Pack DLC, the numerous Reich snipers on the guard towers will be equipped with this rifle, but the Red Sniper will be unable to pick them up. However they do provide a source of additional ammunition for the player, as his signature Clapper rifle is chambered for the same 12.7x108mm rounds. * In the Tower Pack, a Preved with flash suppressor and upgraded magazine becomes available to the Captain after completing the second Nosalis challenge. * The Preved returns in the Developer Pack where it is available with all attachments for use in the shooting gallery and AI arena . * In the Chronicles pack mission Anna, Preved is the players starting weapon. * Much like several other weapons, the Preved is present in Metro Exodus only as a configuration for another weapon-- in this case, the Valve. Related Achievements/Trophies Trivia * Initially it was named "Surprise". At some point during development it was changed to "Preved", which is a transliteration of a distorted Russian word "Privet", which means "Hello". However, it can also take on the meaning of "regards" as in "Send my regards to...". * Preved is a meme in the Russian-speaking Internet. *Unlike almost every other weapon, if you empty the magazine while holding down the aim-down sight button, the game will not automatically reload the Preved for you. This means that players on Ranger Mode may be unaware that they are empty, unless they are counting the visible rounds. The same happens with the Valve and Clapper. *The operation of the Preved is dramatically different when extended magazine is attached; the player will treat Preved as a single shot rifle without this attachment. *Anna owns a Preved, and she is the only named NPC known to carry one. *Preved is widely used by the Red snipers in Heavy Squad mission, also the Nazi Snipers use them in Sniper Team mission; while in the base game Preved is mostly seen by Rangers and Hanza. *The 12.7x108mm rounds are extremely rare. You will only ever find them in small amounts during and after the level Depot. Keep this in mind when considering buying or picking up this weapon, if you do need to snipe a lot, the Valve might be a better choice. * The Preved appears to be based on the newer version of the KSVK "Degtyarev" sniper rifle, also known as the Kord, its appearance resembles the PTRS-41 and PTRD-41 anti-tank rifle though. In game, it actually has similar role of these weapons, that is disabling heavy vehicles such as armored train. * In the Weapons Trailers for Metro: Exodus, the single shot Valve is nicknamed the Preved Gallery Prewied z LL (FPP).jpg|In-game Preved, as seen from the first person perspective in Metro: Last Light Preved scoped with laser sight and extended mags.jpg|The Preved with a laser sight, 4x optical sight, extended magazine, and flash suppressor 608ef1d059.png|Concept art (named as "Surprise") surprise4.jpg|The real-life PTRD (top) and PTRS-41 (bottom), which probably served as an inspiration for the Preved ru:Превед Category:Weapons Category:Tower Pack DLC Category:Developer Pack DLC Category:Chronicles Pack DLC Category:Metro Made Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles